


Come On, Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F Smut, Fluff, Jensen's ideal stamina, Marijuana, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, holy moly, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You’re a busy actress looking forward to a night in with your best friends.





	Come On, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo, Square Filled: Edging. Also for @spnfluffbingo2019, Square Filled: reunited, and for BTZ Bingo, Square Filled: Bed Sharing. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this for months since my meet and greet with Briana at Seacon (the one day con, still crying.) Then Jibcon happened and well, I cannot be stopped, it's been in my head for too long. Enjoy this smutty good time. 
> 
> Oh and cuz AO3 can be...AO3, I've had to remove most of the lyrics of "The Joker" by Steve Miller Band. Please go listen to the song and imagine Jensen getting to sing the whole thing.

“God, I just love summer.” You tipped your head back and closed your eyes, reveling in the perfect warm temperature of the Californian dusk. Twinkling lights glowed on the deck’s pine fencing and the scent of begonias drifted through the air. 

At the responding hum of approval you smiled and turned your head to look at Briana. The sun was setting over her shoulder, pink melting into violet, her blonde hair appearing almost golden. The ambience on the back porch was aided by the buzz from the margaritas she was refilling in your glass.

“Yeah bikinis and short shorts.” She winked at you, laughing when Jensen raised his beer in a silent cheers.

Briana had recently moved back to Los Angeles but you’d been so busy shooting your new movie that you hadn’t had a chance to see her new place until now. It was tough to get together between filming and travel but you’d made time to see your best friends. You’d all become close years before after a freak snowstorm stranded you in Seattle, leading to a night of empty mini bars, drunk karaoke, and dancing in the snowy streets. Tonight you were glad to be with Briana and Jensen, as well as your friends Rob and Ang.

After an amazing dinner of grilled fresh fish from the market and a delicious summer salad Ang had made, you’d sat back and enjoyed the batch of margaritas that Jensen had whipped up. The more you drank, the better he seemed to be getting at mixing the liquor and sour just right. Jensen and Rob plucked notes on their guitars and sang random old songs verse by verse while you, Bri, and Ang swapped stories and shared gossip. These were the times you missed when you were away, whether it was Vancouver or London, LA or New York. You missed your friends so much and sitting there on the back deck in the summer dusk, you realized it’d been months since you’d felt that content.

You watched Jensen as he closed his eyes and sang, the fan of his lashes fluttering as he followed the notes. You looked up at Bri when her ankle crossed with yours under the table, a look of curiosity passing between the two of you. She knew how you felt about him but she wasn’t jealous. There was a symmetry to your feelings for both the blonde bombshell and the dreamboat/actor/rockstar. You fought the urge to sigh like one of Jensen’s fan girls as his rich soulful timbre took on Steve Miller’s lyrics. Briana’s rasping vocals broke through the night, joining Rob and Jensen.

 _You're the cutest thing that I ever did see_  
_I really love your peaches_  
_Want to shake your tree_  
_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_  
_Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time_

Jensen winked at you, and you felt a flush that was more than just the margaritas. It really was unfair how ridiculously sweet, kind, funny, and gorgeous your friend was. Bri laughed and moved to dance in front of your chair, swaying her hips in an impromptu dirty dance as Jensen ended the song, the last verses dripping with emotion and fire.  
  
_Come on baby now, I'll show you a good time_

“Love your peaches, baby,” Bri snickered before slinging an arm around your shoulders. “Hey Jensen, doesn’t she have the best peaches?”

“Hmmm, sweet and juicy,” he replied as the song drifted to an end.

You rolled your eyes as Rob and Ang laughed. “You guys are so embarrassing.” But they both knew you loved it.

Before Jensen could begin pouring a fourth round of margaritas, Rob and his wife got up despite your protests. As Ang hugged you goodbye she whispered the illicit kink they were gonna go try out that night.

“Oh I wanna hear about that later,” you giggled. Ang glanced over at the others. Bri and Rob were laughing as Jensen told them a story about something that had happened on set.

“You gonna do somethin’ about the two of them?” Ang asked. “They’re both flirting with you tonight.”

“Hey,” you whispered, “I’m not here for _that_ , they’re my friends. Besides I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, meeting with Hollywood Reporter remember? Then that photo shoot in Venice Beach and Tuesday is my meeting with the execs at...what?!”

“Oh nothing,” Ang replied in a high sing song, grinning from ear to ear. “Just that you’re soooo into them both.”

“Ang!” you hissed, glancing over at the trio of singers who were laughing about something Rob said. “Don’t...don’t say that out loud!”

“I won’t tell,” Ang laughed, pulling you into a hug, “but just so you know, they’re in love with you too. Got it bad for my girl!” Ang pulled away, ignoring your shocked expression as she hollered at her husband. “Robbie honey, c’mon. There’s a new box of sex toys waiting at home.”

You laughed as they waved goodbye and let themselves out the side gate.

“Fuck, look at all this,” Bri sneered at the serving plates and bowls littering the long glass table. With a heavy, dramatic sigh Jensen started collecting the dishes. You giggled as Bri looked up at him.

“Thanks Jens,” Bri sang out. You leaned in to kiss his cheek as he filled his arms with dirty plates.

“You girls are lucky I like you,” he grumbled, fighting a smile as he went back into the house.

Bri snickered and reached out to take your hand. You were always affectionate with each other but sometimes when you and Bri had some drinks and were feeling happy, you hooked up. It was comfort, friendship, and fun. There was no one on Earth that you’d ever been as open and honest with than Briana. Ang’s words flitted in the back of your mind but you shook them away. The two of you lounged awhile until Bri got a phone call from her agent; she was going back to Vancouver the next day for an audition, Jensen leaving for New York the following day. You knew that this night was the only one you’d get just the three of you for awhile.

With a soft smile at Bri, you headed into the kitchen. There you found Jensen up to his elbows in soapy water at the sink, his gray t-shirt damp in spots from leaning against the counter.

“Looking good, Freckles,” you grinned as you walked past him to set your glass on the counter.

“You better help me, ya brat.” He flicked water towards you, laughing when drops landed on your face.

“You got me all wet!” You swiped the drops away from your forehead and cheek.

“Mmmmm, you like it when I get you wet, dontcha?” One eyebrow arched and he winked, Dean Winchester appearing for just a moment before the mischievous smile slid into a softer one. You checked him with your hip as he pressed his shoulder against yours. “I’ll wash, you dry.”

You picked up a dish towel and took a wet plate from him. Your elbows brushed as you worked, Jensen singing softly between sprays of water in the sink, half of which ended up spattering your front. He cackled as you punched his shoulder, returning to dishes until he sprayed you again, making you screech from the surprise of cool water.

You’d been friends with Jensen for four years after your season long run on Supernatural. You’d spent a lot of time together at different conventions and on set. And yes, you had a massive crush on him for most of the four years. And yes, there’d been a couple times, here and there, where you’d hooked up. But it was like you and Bri- not a big deal. Just two friends that loved each other, trusted each other, and had fun together.

Once the dishes were done you slouched down on the wide dark gray sectional couch next to Bri. With a groan Jensen sunk down next to you, his head rolling onto your shoulder. You ran your fingers through his hair as Bri open a carved wooden box that was sitting on the coffee table. Jensen chuckled when she pulled out a freshly rolled joint. You watched as she lit it and sat back, taking a long pull as she rolled the width between her fingers. The stream of smoke floated out of her pink lips as she handed the joint to Jensen. Bri’s hand settled on your thigh as Jensen dragged in the smoke and exhaled, then hit the joint again before leaning across to you. His mouth settled over yours and you sucked in the heavy aroma of berry and burn, his lips and nose brushing yours before he leaned back. You giggled and took the joint from him, taking in another drag of the pungent smoke and closing your eyes as you released it slowly.

You handed the joint to Bri and leaned against Jensen. Her hand was rubbing up and down your thigh, a slow rhythm matching the simple rolling high that was settling through your body. You felt mellow and relaxed, and after another small hit you handed the joint to Jensen, watching him stub it out after one last toke. Warm air breezed in through the screen on the sliding glass door and soft sounds of birds and traffic passed by on the road beyond. The intimacy of the hazy moment was perfect and you sighed happily. Relaxing into your high, you smiled as Bri turned her face towards yours. You hummed in agreement as she moved closer, her body and lips pressing against yours.

It was a simple kiss at first. A gentle press of her lips against yours, tongues barely teasing. You sighed as her hand moved up your shoulder to rest behind your neck, holding you as she deepened the kiss. All around you was Briana; her soft hands, her hair that smelled of coconut, her lips tasting of smoke and vanilla. You’d been so lost in her mouth and her scent that you hummed in surprise when you felt Jensen’s hand move under your flowy top and slowly up your back. He didn’t move any more than that, his fingers trailing gently up and down your spine, happy to let the two of you girls have space to do what you wanted while he sat back and watched.

“Hey,” Bri whispered as your lips parted a few minutes later. You opened your eyes and bunched your eyebrows in concern at the serious glimmer in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” she smiled lazily, leaning in for another short kiss. Her hands rested on your shoulders and she smiled at you. “Just wanted to ask ya…” Her red rimmed eyes met Jensen’s over your shoulder and you giggled.

“I feel like I’m being set up for a prank or something.” Your smile faded into a low moan as you tipped your head to the side so Jensen could suck kisses up your neck.

“I know we’ve both fucked you,” Bri said, her fingers trailing up and down your arms, “and you know that Jens and I have fucked. But I was just thinking…” she smiled at Jensen again before stroking your cheek with the back of her hand. “Maybe you want us both?”

You bit your lip at the idea, arousal rushing through you. “Well yeah.”

“Yeah?” Bri grinned.

“Fuck yeah,” you giggled before pulling Bri into another deep kiss.

“Mmmmm, that's my girls,” Jensen muttered into your neck. You turned your head and tipped your jaw towards him, his lips meeting yours for a searing kiss. You could hear Bri breathing shallowly, no doubt wanting her turn. As soon as you pulled back from Jensen you pulled Bri towards you, tangling your fingers in her hair. As your dirty kiss of tongues and teeth parted you directed her towards Jensen. You couldn’t stop the groan of want as you watched them kiss. Bri’s fingers dipped under the front of your top, squeezing your nipple as Jensen’s hand tightened around the back of your neck.

Jensen stood after a few minutes of heavy making out. “C’mon.” He offered a hand to each of you and lead you out of the living room. You giggled as you staggered down the hallway, Jensen pressed against your back as Bri lead you by the hand. The three of you rushed into Bri’s room, kissing and tugging at clothes, laughing as you fought cotton and denim. You took a second to hazily glance at the white bed linens and bright artwork, appreciating the decor for a second before you were distracted by Jensen tugging Bri’s dress over her head.

"Fuck Bri, you're so gorgeous." You slid your hands up her torso, grasping her breasts as you freed them from her lacy bra. Jensen tugged your shirt off next, and then his, pausing once the three of you were topless and you were standing between the two of them. You gasped as Jensen reached forward for Bri, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her forward for a hard kiss over your shoulder. The image of the three of you intertwined was reflected in the floor length mirror across from the bed and you moaned at the sight. The sight of the three of you together was incredibly hot and you were impatient to get to the fucking. At Jensen’s groan you started to tug at the button of his jeans, needy and wet from just the sounds of your two friends making out.

“Bed, now,” Jensen commanded as they parted. You nodded, dropping onto the middle of the bed and lifting your hips as you started to tug your jeans down. Bri, already naked, looped her fingers into the waistband and tugged on your pants, both of you laughing as she nearly toppled over, your high making the simple task a little more difficult. Jensen rolled his eyes and tugged your pants off, throwing the denim and your thong to the floor. Bri straddled your waist, the two of you pressed together skin against skin and moving in search of friction.

“Oh fuck,” Bri gasped, looking back at Jensen as two fingers slid out of his mouth. You felt her part her legs wider as Jensen’s wet fingers slid inside her. You smiled and nipped at her throat, drinking in the moans of her beautiful voice.

“Feel good babe?” you asked, wrapping one leg around her waist. Apparently this gave Jensen more access to you, and you broke your kiss with Bri when you felt him finger you with his other hand.

“Fuck, Jensen,” you moaned. You wanted more, you needed more. But you also knew that like the times you’d been with your two friends individually before, they called the shots, not you.

“Lay down Bri,” Jensen said. He grabbed her hips and laid her down in the middle of the bed. He pulled you to your knees, kissing you hard before biting your lower lip. “Go sit on Bri’s face, sweetheart. Wanna see you come on her tongue.”

“Fuck.” You nodded and scampered up the bed, eager to follow Jensen’s command.

Bri hummed happily as she grabbed your hips, helping you scoot up the mattress to lean over her. “Hell yes, c’mere baby.”

At the first lap of her tongue you gasped, bracing yourself on the bed with one hand as the other played with her nipples. You groaned at the vibrations of her moans as Jensen’s tongue circled her clit. Watching his tongue and plump lips sucking and licking her made your core ache for more. When one of Bri’s hands moved from Jensen’s hair to your clit you shuddered, your hips moving over her face as you lost it, coming with a scream of both of their names as you came apart.

“Fuck yes,” you gasped as you carefully flopped down on the mattress next to Briana. You kissed her, eating up the noises she was making as Jensen teased her. You pulled back and bit your lip as you watched him. “Look so fuckin’ hot.”

“Which one of us?” Jensen smirked.

“Both,” you breathed. “You are both sexy as hell.”

Jensen chuckled as you crawled down the bed and kissed him. You smiled, moaning at the taste of Bri on his tongue. He grinned when he sat back and you raised an eyebrow as you silently asked for a turn.

“Please,” he chuckled, leaning back so you could slide in between Bri’s legs. “Just don’t make her come yet.”

“Ugh, you bastard,” Bri laughed, the happy sigh dying into a moan of your name as you licked into her pussy. Jensen’s hands ran up and down your back and ass while he watched you bring Bri to the edge. You knew Jensen was amazing at oral sex, but there would always be ways you could make Bri come that he’d never understand.

“Okay,” Jensen interrupted as Bri started to gasp for more. His fingers threaded into your hair and tugged until you looked up at him. He groaned as he saw Bri’s wetness on your lips. “Gonna fuck you both.”

“Fuck,” you whispered, unable to find any other words to reply as he stroked his cock impatiently. Bri was whining, twisting on the mattress in need of her release.

“How you want us?” she managed to get out.

“Scoot down.” Jensen grabbed Bri’s thighs to tug her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her deep and dirty before doing the same to you. You straddled Bri, lips sliding and teeth nipping, building tension that made you squirm over her. You gasped when you felt Jensen’s hand run down your spine.

“Fuck yes,” you gasped as you felt the head of Jensen’s cock slowly slide inside you. Bri’s arms wrapped around your neck and she watched your face as you moaned loudly, your body shaking slightly as Jensen bottomed out inside you.

“C’mon, Jens, fuck ‘er,” Bri smirked before her lips slammed against yours. You moaned into her mouth as he pulled out and slid back inside, setting a slow but steady rhythm that quickly worked you to the edge. Soon you were gasping obscenities into Bri’s mouth, clenching around Jensen as he groaned your name over and over, and Bri muttered dirty talk that made your heart race.

“He’s so good, isn’t he?” Bri whispered. “Knows just how to fuck ya right.”

“Oh yeah,” you whimpered. “He’s so fucking good.”

“I’ve thought about this so many times, getting the two of you like this,” Bri purred, her hands stroking up and down your back. “Want you to fuck me next time.”

“Oh fuck,” you moaned just as Jensen groaned, “Jesus Christ.”

“I wanna,” you nodded, your pussy clenching tight around Jensen as Bri’s fingers slid between your bodies and circled your clit. “Wanna fuck you.”

“Gonna be a good girl and come for us?” Jensen asked, his voice hoarse and wrecked like he’d been singing for hours.

You looked up and caught your reflection in the mirror again. You were braced over Bri as her blond head kissed up your neck. Jensen was biting down on his lip, his chest flushed and his shoulders and arms flexed as he held your hips in place, fucking you deep and hard over your best friend. He glanced up and caught your eyes in the mirror, and the heat there nearly made you come.

“Gonna...Jen...Jensen…” you moaned before Bri’s kiss silenced you. Jensen groaned behind you and you broke the kiss with a whine when you felt him slide out. Before you could complain Bri cried out, and her body started to sway under yours. You shuddered when you felt Jensen’s fingers teasing your hole, knowing he was fucking Bri now.

“Yes, baby, yes!” Bri yelled. You weren’t sure which of you she was talking to but it was incredibly hot all the same. You kissed down her neck to her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Bri’s moans got louder, and you felt her hips move to fuck back against Jensen. You could hear his heaving breaths and when you looked up in the mirror his head was tipped back and his eyes shut, his flushed chest camouflaging all of the freckles you loved to count.

Bri whined unhappily when Jensen stilled and pulled out, and you twisted at your waist to look back at him. His cock was wet and the head dark, and he was holding the base tight to stall his orgasm. Before you could say anything he slammed inside you with a muttered curse of your name.

“Fuck, you two drive me fuckin’ crazy,” Jensen groaned, his Texan twang adding to the lilt of his voice. “Never wanted anythin’ more than you two. Never. Wanted...oh god,” he groaned even louder as you clenched around him. Your face was buried in Bri’s neck as your orgasm built and built. Her hands ran up and down your back until she grasped your ass, her nails pinching with just enough pain. Jensen started to fuck you harder, nailing your sweet spot just right, and a garbled moan cried from your throat as you bit down on Bri’s shoulder. She cried out and you started to come until Jensen pulled out at the last second.

“What the fuck!” you screeched, looking up and meeting his gaze in the mirror. “God damnit Jensen, I need you to fuck me. Please!” the last part came out whiny but you twisted uncomfortably, about to roll off of Bri when her hands gripped your waist tight.

“Don’t. Fuckin’. Move.” she commanded. “Stay.” You pouted but nodded, waiting for Jensen, waiting for either of them if you could just come already. Jensen wasn’t going to leave you hanging because you felt two fingers slide inside against your G-spot, rubbing and pressing just enough that you were right back on the edge within a minute.

“C’mon Jens, my turn,” she smiled over your shoulder. Bri held you tight against her, her lips and tongue sliding across yours. Jensen was gasping and groaning, and as much as you loved seeing Bri fall apart, you hoped he would wait for you.

“Yes!” Bri’s head tipped back as her body swayed underneath yours. You kissed her neck, nibbling and biting up to her ear.

“Fuck, Bri does he feel good? Tell me. I know he does, fucked me so good,” you muttered in her ear. Bri moaned as you sucked her earlobe between your lips. “C’mon babe, wanna see you come first.”

A shudder ran through Bri’s body and with a shout she came, squeezing her arms around your neck even tighter as she rode the waves. You could hear Jensen gasping for breath, and knew he was as close as you were. He grabbed your waist and flipped you over, letting you land on the mattress on your back. You didn’t have a moment to beg before he slammed deep inside you. You both moaned loudly and you clenched tightly around him, coming on his second thrust and cresting over the edge of a shockingly intense orgasm. Jensen desperately thrusted into you a few more times and then came with a loud groan, his body falling down heavy on top of yours.

“Holy shit,” you whispered as you came down, trying to catch your breath. Jensen kissed your shoulder chastely, but neither of you moved. You felt Bri take your hand and you entwined your fingers with hers, smirking at the ceiling as you coasted off into a daze.

You woke when something warm and damp pressed against your thighs. You startled when you looked down to find Jensen with a soft hand towel. He carefully cleaned you up and then Bri, wiping himself down before tossing the towel to the en suite bathroom’s tile floor. He fluffed up a pillow behind each of you and then moved you to settle at the top of the bed, tugging a light blanket over your legs and then pulling you both against his chest with a hum of satisfaction.

“So good,” you whispered as you tucked your head into his shoulder. Bri opened her eyes and smiled. She looked wrecked, her blonde hair messy and her mascara smeared. You glanced up at Jensen and found him looking down at you, lips swollen and green eyes glittering with happiness and shameless pride. They were both so beautiful and kind, funny and talented. You’d never admitted it to yourself before, but now that this had happened, after you’d fallen into bed with both of them- you realized you were actually a little bit in love with them both after all.

“What’re you thinking?” Jensen asked. Bri stretched her hand across his stomach so she could take yours, the small worry line showing between her brows.

“Just...wow, that was awesome.” They both chuckled and nodded in agreement. “And that I’m fuckin’ lucky,” you shrugged, feeling an overwhelming rush of love and comfort that you knew you’d never find anywhere else. “And I really care about you both.”

Bri smiled, her anxiety disappearing. She pulled your hand closer so she could lift the back of it to her lips. She looked up at Jensen and nodded. “Me too.”

“God, me three,” he groaned, adding a lightness to the mood. You laughed, kissing him when he leaned towards you. You watched with a smile as he kissed Bri, settling back against Jensen’s arm with a sigh.

Slow lazy kisses and long leisurely pleasure were shared between the three of you throughout the night. You woke as the California sun rose, orange and lemon yellow, a soft light growing in the bay window. You smiled at your two lovers, counting Jensen’s freckles and petting Bri’s soft hair. Sighing happily you closed your eyes again, pressing your back against Jensen’s chest as he pulled you towards him in his sleep, your cheek resting on Bri’s crown as she slept with her forehead against your chest. There was nowhere you’d rather be than right there between them, just a soft quiet morning, reunited with your best friends. The busy summer days would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading, I appreciate my readers more than I can tell you. 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
